The Journey of Team Inferno
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.
1. Beginnings

The Journey of Team Inferno

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary: In the City of Corona, there's one little Growlithe that always stands out above the rest: Alexis Cliffton, the daughter of the city's chief, was born with the heart of an adventurer. Unfortunately, her father forbids any travel beyond the city's gates. However, it seems that for once, that law has to be disobeyed when a mysterious illness strikes the city. Knowing that the lives of her neighbors and her family are at stake, Alexis decides to ignore her father's warnings and heads out to a world unknown with her best friend, Daniel Rhodes the Vulpix. Together, these two venture into a world unknown in the hopes of finding a way to cure their city...but first, they need to prove that they have the wits, strength, and nerve to survive.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- Beginnings**

* * *

The sun had risen high above the horizon, allowings it glorious rays to shine down upon the earth below. The flowers, sensing the sun's light, soon unfurled their petals, and not long after, Beautifly soon approached the flowers and began to sip upon their sweet, sweet nectar. The whole forest became alive as its inhabitants began to wake while those who preferred to roam around under the moonlight soon curled up for a long day's slumber.

Soon, the rays of the sun fell upon two gigantic red gates, above which was a banner that had a picture of a roaring Arcanine's head with a ring of golden flame around it. Behind these gates lie a grand city of which one might only hear in fairy tales: a huge village...no...more like a city, built with in a gigantic crater from when a meteor from way beyond the heavens struck the surface, perhaps hundreds of thousands of years ago. Here, many Pokemon make their homes, and everyone is friendly to one another...well, mostly.

In times of trouble, however, the citizens would turn to their noble patriarch, who led with wisdom, kindness, and above all, bravery.

In fact, he was walking through the city's streets this very moment: a large Arcanine, perhaps larger than most, strode proudly as he walked passed his people. His chest beared two scars, as well as on his right cheek and right flank, previously given to him after he had won some vicious battle with a ferocious creature. Around his shoulders, a red cape was draped with golden embroidery, and it was fastened with a golden brooch that looked a fierce, sharp fang.

This was Jerome Cliffton, the chief of the city. Being as such, he was in charge of upholding the laws and rules of this city and helping the citizens with whatever problems they had. In fact, he was just about on his way to the city's Grand Hall to stage a meeting with the citizens. However, he had a bit of a disgruntled look on his face as he looked around, only to find some of the Pokemon walking by, heading in the same direction he was.

"Good morning, Chief Cliffton!" called a Sylveon as she trotted by.

"Good morning, Ella," Jerome nodded. "Umm...have you seen my daughter by any chance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chief Cliffton," answered Ella. "I'm afraid I haven't seen Alexis today, but I will let you know if I do!"

"Thank you," Jerome nodded before he continued to walk. As he did, he stopped by a building where a shiny Houndoom walked out. "John?"

"Hmm...?" the Houndoom hummed as he looked up. "Oh, hey, Chief."

"Have you seen Alexis?" asked Jerome.

"Can't say I have," John answered. "Sorry, Chief. I'll let you know if I do see her."

"Please do," Jerome said with a slight sigh of exhaustion before he kept walking. "Where in the world is that child...?"

"Excuse me, Chief Cliffton?"

Jerome turned to see a female Ninetales with bangs over her right eye, followed by a smaller Ninetales with a spikier mane, and a Vulpix with a teal bowtie around his neck.

"Ah, good morning, Aria," Jerome greeted. "Dustin. Wallace."

"Good morning, Mr. Cliffton!" the Vulpix, Wallace, greeted.

"Whatever," the adolescent Ninetales muttered, which caused his mother to give him a stern glare, which caused him to shrink back a bit.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Aria asked. "I've never known him to miss a city meeting."

"Funny," Jerome began, "I was about to ask the same about Alexis to you. You know how those two tend to be together."

Aria chuckled at that, as Dustin, although he seemed to laugh more in a mocking manner.

"Yeah, he's probably out with his _girlfriend_ ," he whispered to Wallace, who giggled a bit.

"Hush, Dustin!" Aria chided before she looked to Jerome. "I'll be sure to let you know if I see Alexis, and I hope you'll let me know if you find Daniel."

"I most certainly will," the chief nodded as Aria walked by with her sons. As she did, the Arcanine continued to walk to the Grand Hall, but on his way, he stopped to see a Shiny Arcanine with an orange scarf around his neck, chatting with an Absol with a golden necklace with some sort of odd-looking stone inside. The Shiny Arcanine just so happens to be Jerome's oldest son, Damien, who- by birthright- is to be made the next chief should Jerome no longer be in a condition to lead the city. The Absol, on the other hand, was Nova, Damien's best friend since childhood.

"Damien," Jerome called, causing the Shiny Arcanine to glance at him before he smiled in greeting.

"Oh, hey, Dad!" he said.

"...Have you seen your sister?" Jerome asked in an almost exasperated tone.

"Uh...sorry, Dad," Damien shrugged. "I can't say I have seen Alexis."

"...Oh, boy," Jerome muttered.

"Oh, relax, Chief," Nova reassured. "I'm sure she and Daniel are on their way to the Grand Hall, right now!"

"...Somehow, I doubt that," Jerome muttered as he looked towards the city's gates.

Jerome was in charge of enforcing the city's laws and rules, and there was always one law that was never to be disobeyed: never, ever, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES is ANYONE to go beyond the gates. It was a law that had been upheld for generations, and one that had never been disobeyed...that is...until Jerome's daughter was born.

XXX

"Uh...Alexis? I am pretty sure that we are not supposed to be coming here."

"Will you quit bellyaching? It's fine!"

"First of all, I'm not bellyaching! I'm expressing a concern!"

"Yeah, and you're bellyaching while doing it."

"Ugh...why do I put up with you?"

Deep in the forest, quite far from Corona, were two little wayward Pokemon who were supposed to be heading to the Grand Hall, hours ago. However, it seemed that one of these adventurous scamps had other plans...one more than the other. Out of the shrubs came a rather pudgy little ball of orange fur: a Growlithe with a large mane of hair on the top of her head with two bangs that hung down while her big, bushy tail wagged vigorously, with a beaming smile and shiny blue eyes that said "I wanna see lots of things!". Her only clothing was a bright red vest that fit snuggly around her torso, along with a brown messenger bag.

Not too far behind her was a Shiny Vulpix, a bit skinnier than most Vulpix. His dark red eyes darted back and forth with anxiety and timidity, and he had his six golden yellow tails tucked between his legs, and his hunkered posture and pinned down ears said "Don't hurt me".

These two were Alexis Cliffton and her best friend, Daniel Rhodes.

"I think it's this way," Alexis said as she bounded off of a rock and ran down the hill.

"W-w-wait, Alexis!" Daniel called as he jumped off, as well and ran after her. "Wait for me!"

Alexis only laughed as she kept running through the trees with Daniel following behind. One look at these two and anyone would say that they'd never see such a pair of opposites like these two. While Alexis was bright-eyed, spunky, and seemed to look for adventure around every turn, Daniel, on the other hand, was timid, cowering, and would probably rather run away and hide at the first sign of trouble rather than face it head-on. Believe it or not, though, these two had been friends since their days as mere toddlers and had grown up into their adolescent years together, pretty much joined at the hip...although one could only wonder if Daniel willingly accepted the friendship.

Soon, the two reached the edge of the forest, and once they had entered the sunlight, they momentarily shielded their eyes before they let their eyesight adjust, then they both got a good look at what was before them: a gigantic galleon ship with a huge crack with in the hull as the ocean's waves lapped around it. It was covered in moss and barnacles, the wood looked cracked and splintered in some places, and the figurehead, which was an image of a Gardevoir with her hands folded in prayer towards the heavens, looked rather ghastly.

One look at this ship and the two instantly knew that it had been here, possibly for decades.

"Whoa...!" Alexis whispered in awe.

"Uh...Alexis, isn't this the wrecked ship your dad said that we are not supposed to go towards, EVER?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, Danny, stop being such a fuddy-duddy," Alexis said as she trotted towards the crack in the hull, just big enough for her to squeeze right into.

"Alexis, hold on!" Daniel called. "We really should not be here! Your dad's holding a meeting back at the city! We should go!"

"The meeting won't start for hours," Alexis said. "We got plenty of time, and Dad won't even notice we've been good."

"Except he always does," Daniel deadpanned. "Look, if you wanna go poking around in some shipwreck, fine by me! Just leave me out of it!"

"Fine," Alexis replied. "You can stay out here."

"Fine!" Daniel nodded, firmly before he sat down in the sand. "I'm not going in that rotten pile of driftwood."

 **Snap!** The Vulpix's ears pricked up upon hearing the sound of a branch snapping before he looked towards the forest.

"W-w-what was that?" asked Daniel before he got up and ran inside. "A-A-Alexis, wait up!"

The ship creaked ominously as Alexis padded along on the boards, avoiding any chips or splinters. She looked around and saw that some Spinarak had made their homes in this place, judging by the various cobwebs. Daniel whimpered as he followed after Alexis, looking around with great caution. Even the slightest noise caused him to flinch before he continued following after his best friend.

As they walked, Alexis was too caught up in her curiosity to notice that she had stepped right over the decayed skeleton of a Zangoose. When Daniel saw it, however, he shrieked before he burst into a run, only to bump into Alexis from behind.

"Ow!" Alexis cried as she rubbed her hindquarters. "Dammit, Danny, knock it off, already!"

"Can you blame me?!" Daniel questioned. "There are skeletons and Spinarak webs everywhere!"

"Look," Alexis said as she put her paw on the Vulpix's shoulder, causing him to tense up as a light blush appeared on his face, "Danny, I keep telling you, as long as you're with me, nothing will happen to you, okay?"

"...R-right," Daniel replied before he took in a deep breath and sighed, serenely. "Nothing will happen...nothing will happen..."

"There you go," Alexis replied before she kept walking, and Daniel followed after her. However, if they had paid attention...they would've noticed a pair of red eyes glaring at them before they disappeared into the shadows.

Soon, the two had found some stairs leading to another room, and upon going up them, they had found that it was some sort of cabin with various furniture...quite expensive furniture at that. Plus, there was a portrait of a Pidgeot with a tricorn hat on his head and dark blue buccaneer's coat draped off his shoulders, dangling on the wall, and beneath that was a dusty old desk...where Alexis spotted a map, laid out flat on top of it.

"Whoa, cool...!" she whispered as she ran up to take a look.

"This must have been the captain's quarters," Daniel surmised as he looked around. "You think they might have been pirates?"

"Who knows?" Alexis asked as she looked down at the map, which had various Xs dotting it. "All I know is it looks like they've been to a lot of places!"

Daniel took a look inside an old urn, only to find nothing but dust. When he blew the dust off, he coughed as he ended up making a small cloud, which he tried to wave away with his paw. Once the dust cleared, he opened his eyes, only to gasp as he saw something slinking through the doorway: a Persian, who growled as she advanced toward the Shiny Vulpix.

"A...Alexis...!" Daniel called as he backed away, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not now, Danny," Alexis replied as she kept surveying the map.

"But...but Alexis...!" Daniel stammered.

"I said 'Not now'!" Alexis repeated. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"ALEXIS!" Daniel cried.

"What is it, Danny?!" Alexis questioned as she looked back, only to gasp as she finally noticed the Persian, who growled before she lunged at Daniel, who let out a shriek of fright at the sight of those claws and huge fangs. Luckily, Alexis pushed him out of the way before she could strike, and she ended up landing on the old bed, which soon broke from her weight.

"RUN FOR IT!" Alexis shouted as she ran out of the doorway.

"THAT'S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE HAD ALL DAY!" Daniel cried as he ran after her, but the Persian wasn't too far off from them. She let out a loud roaring scream as she pursued her prey. However, Alexis growled as she turned back and charged at the cat. As she began to pick up speed, she began to spin head over heels and burst into flames.

"FLAME WHEEL!" she shouted before she slammed into the Persian, sending her across the floor. Soon, Alexis ran off to join Daniel, who was panting and whimpering in fright.

"This is NOT how I wanted to start my morning!" Daniel cried.

"Keep running, or we're cat food!" Alexis said as they soon ran up another flight of stairs to the outside deck, but they had no time to rest yet, for they heard the Persian's screams coming from down below...and they were getting closer.

"What do we do?!" Daniel asked, worriedly.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Alexis replied as she looked around, only to spot the ship's mizzenmast. She looked down at the base and saw that it was nearly rotted through, almost to the point where it looked like it would tip over, any minute.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed before she looked to Daniel. "Danny, stay right there, okay? And don't move!"

"D-d-d-don't move?!" Daniel repeated as Alexis ran behind the mast. "W-wait, what are you doing?!"

A deep growl soon interrupted him as he looked up and saw the Persian, who prowled toward him menacingly as she licked her lips. Daniel whimpered as he started to back away, only to remember that Alexis told him not to...as crazy as that sounded.

"Alexis...whatever you're doing, can you please hurry it up?" Daniel asked. "No pressure or anything, except MY LIFE'S AT STAKE!"

"Not yet," Alexis whispered as she watched the Persian, who continued to creep towards Daniel. "Almost..."

"Alexis...!" Daniel whimpered with comical tears of fright...and just as the Persian took one more step...

"Now!" Alexis exclaimed before she rammed her head into the mast...which soon let out a sickening creak as it began to topple over. "DANNY! RUN!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Daniel screamed as he jumped out of the way, while the Persian gaped in horror upon seeing the mast beginning to fall towards her. Without wasting a second, she turned and fled, only to end up falling right over the railing and **SPLASH!** She landed right in the ocean, where she let out an unpleasant yowl as she leapt right out.

"Ohh...I'm soaked!" she cried, to Alexis and Daniel's surprise.

"Huh...so she can talk," Daniel mused.

"Hehehehe!" Alexis laughed. "What's the matter, kitty? Afraid of a little water."

The Persian growled at the teenage pup before she got up and walked away, shaking her paws of any water as she did.

"I think I'll stick to hunting Patrat," she grumbled.

"Well, that was close," Daniel said before he gasped. "Wait, we're supposed to be back at home, right now!"

"The meeting!" Alexis realized.

XXX

Later on, back at the city, Alexis and Daniel panted as they ran to the Grand Hall, following the sound of the large bells ringing in the tower.

"Man, Dad is SO gonna gimme an earful when I get in there!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I think you're lucky!" Daniel said. "My Mom's probably gonna make me sit in my room with books on my head!"

Soon, they entered the Grand Hall, where many Pokemon had filled up the bleachers while Jerome stood at a podium. Needless to say, once the duo had entered, the chief did not look the least bit pleased when he saw them. He cleared his throat as he glared at them.

"Uh...hey, Dad," Alexis smiled, sheepishly. "So...w-we're not late, right? Because, y'know, we tend to be late and all that and then-"

"Take your seats," Jerome said, sternly.

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna go ahead and take my seat," Alexis replied before she went over to one of the bleachers, squeezing herself in between John and Damien, the latter glaring down at her. Daniel, meanwhile, went to sit with his mother and his brothers.

"Daniel Maurice Rhodes, you're late," Aria scolded.

"I know, Mother," Daniel replied. "Sorry."

"Were you out hanging out with your little girlfriend?" asked Dustin with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up, Dustin!" Daniel hissed with a blush on his cheeks. "Alexis is not my girlfriend! We're just _friends_! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Ahem!" Jerome cleared his throat, silencing the Shiny Vulpix. "Now then, let's get down to business...first off, autumn will be upon soon, so be sure to tend to your crops every day and prepare for the harvest so we have enough for winter."

As Jerome spoke, Damien took this time to talk to his sister.

"Where did you go?" Damien whispered. "And how come you smell like a sea breeze on a hot summer day?"

"Will you get off my back?" Alexis asked, softly. "I just went out, okay?"

"...You went to that old shipwreck, didn't you?" asked John.

"How did you-" Alexis started, only to stop when she unwittingly raised her voice. "H-how'd you know about that?"

"I just knew, okay?" John replied.

"Alexis, you are gonna get in so much trouble," Damien whispered. "You know Dad says we're not supposed to go beyond the gates. Especially near that shipwreck!"

"I was curious, okay?" Alexis questioned. "It's not like I'm going back there! I just wanted to check it out!"

"And you took Daniel with you?" asked Nova, just as condescending as Damien. "Do you know how much danger you put yourselves into by doing that?"

"Relax," Alexis whispered. "We didn't have any problems! ...Well, we did run into a Persain, but-"

"What?!" Damien questioned.

"Damien! No talking!" Jerome chastised.

"Yes, sir," Damien replied.

"Second item," Jerome continued. "Lest I remind you...NO ONE goes beyond the gate. It is a law that has kept us safe for generations."

"It's also a stupid law..." Alexis whispered.

"Shh!" Damien shushed.

"All right," Jerome said. "Dismissed."

On that, everyone began to file out of the Grand Hall. However, just as Alexis was about to leave...

"Alexis!"

"Eep!" she squeaked as she froze in place, then looked back at her father, who gave her a stern glare. "Uh...yeah, Dad?"

"Why don't you stick around a bit longer?" the Arcanine inquired.

"...Oh, boy," Alexis muttered.

"Maybe you'll get off lucky," Daniel whispered as he walked by with his family. "See ya later, Alexis."

"Yeah, see ya," Alexis replied before she turned and walked up to her father, who glared down at her.

"All right, young lady," Jerome said. "Out with it."

"...I...might have gone out...beyond the gates," Alexis said, avoiding any eye contact with Jerome, "...and...explored that old shipwreck."

"You did what?!" Jerome questioned.

"Danny and I weren't in there, long!" Alexis replied. "I mean, I found a really cool map and all, but then we were chased by a Persian and-"

"A Persian?!" Jerome repeated. "Alexis Amelia Cliffton, what in the name of Arceus were you thinking?! You endangered yourself and Daniel, doing that stunt!"

"But Dad-" Alexis started.

"No buts, young lady!" Jerome barked. "Alexis, why can't you keep this wanderlust of yours under wraps and stay behind the gates?! Don't you understand?! It's meant to keep us safe from dangers like that!"

"But Dad," Alexis began, "haven't you ever wondered if there was more out there than just this place?! I mean...Corona's a nice place to live and all, but there has to be more to it than just this place!"

"That's enough, Alexis!" Jerome chided. "I won't hear any more of this tripe!"

"But Dad-" Alexis started.

"You're grounded!" Jerome shouted. "For 3 months!"

"What?!" Alexis questioned.

"Make that 4 months for making back-sass," Jerome added.

"But Dad-" Alexis started.

"5 months," Jerome said, which causing Alexis to groan in exasperation and defeat.

"...Fine," she grumbled.

"Glad you see it my way," Jerome replied. "Now then, you go home and think things over a bit...understand?"

Alexis didn't reply, but instead scoffed as she turned and walked out, and Jerome watched with slight concern.

 _'She's just too young to get it,'_ he thought, _'but she'll understand sooner or later...hopefully sooner.'_

XXX

Later that day, Alexis was lying in her bedroom. It was nothing too fancy, just a bed, a wardrobe filled with a couple more vests and even a coat for winter weather, and even a few toys lying around. The Growlithe was lying on her bed with a scowl on her face while Daniel sat beside her.

"5 months?!" he asked. "Jeez, isn't that kind of extreme?!"

"The extra 2 was because I back-sassed," Alexis replied with annoyance.

"Sorry about that Alexis," Daniel said.

"I can't believe how unreasonable my old man is!" Alexis exclaimed as she looked out the window, where she saw some Taillow flying high above the buildings. "I mean...why doesn't he get me?!"

"That's because he used to be like you."

The two friends turned to see Damien walk into the room.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you said," said the Shiny Arcanine. "Alexis...Dad understands what it's like to have a really strong wanderlust...he knows it all too well. In fact, he used to sneak out all the time and go off on his own, just like you do."

"So...how come he doesn't do it anymore?" asked Alexis.

"...Because the last time he did," Damien began, "it cost him the most precious thing in the world to him: our Mom."

Alexis gasped silently while Daniel tensed up, his fur beginning to stand on end. As for Damien, he looked down at the floor, somberly.

"...You were really little, so you don't remember Mom very much," Damien said. "Dad and Mom went out for a walk one night...but it was so dark...and the rain clouds made it worse." He then chewed his lip and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Then...on their way back...they tried to cross over a stream...but Mom fell off the bridge and into the stream. Dad tried to go after her...but...she fell over this waterfall..."

"...Did...did she drown?" asked Alexis, sadly.

"They never found her body," Damien answered, grimly. "All they found was her shawl."

"...Wow," Daniel muttered. "I never knew that happened."

"...I had been told that Mom died," Alexis started, "but...I was never told HOW she died."

"Dad wanted to wait until you were old enough to know," said Damien. "So now you see why he wants us to stay behind the gates so much. He doesn't wanna risk losing you, too, Alexis."

"...I never thought of it, that way," Alexis replied.

"Maybe next time, when you think about going out on your little adventures, you will," Damien said. "Now, lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so I hope you're hungry."

"What are we having?" asked Alexis.

"Your favorite," Damien replied. "Tauros Beef Stew."

"Ooh~!" Alexis chirped with a watering mouth.

"Is it okay if I stay, too?" asked Daniel.

"There's plenty for you, Daniel," said Damien. "Do you wanna take some home for your family?"

"Oh, sure!" Daniel replied. "They really appreciate it, my Mom especially!"

Damien chuckled before he turned and walked out. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"...By the way, Danny," Alexis said, causing Daniel to look at her. "Thanks for coming to see me...I know I'm kind of a pain in your tails."

"You may be a pain, but you ARE my best friend," said Daniel. "I mean...sure, you're a little nuts, but you're more bearable than Dustin."

Alexis laughed at that.

"Yeah, he is such a jackass!" she exclaimed.

XXX

"ACHOO!" Dustin sneezed. "What the hell...?"

XXX

Later that night, while everyone slept peacefully in their homes and dreamed sweet dreams...it seemed that someone was not asleep. Standing high atop the city's walls...a shadowy figure, glowered down at the buildings, shacks, and houses. As the clouds parted to give way to the light of the full moon, its light revealed that it was a shiny Luxray...who had a large patch of marred skin where his right eye should. His good eye gave a menacing glow of red as he glared down at the city.

"Sleep well, citizens of Corona," said the Luxray, "because you will never see the light of morning again..." He then held up a bottle, filled with a peculiar purple dust, which he then opened and emptied, letting the dust get carried towards the city on the wind. "Soon...all will be in chaos...so says Slade."

On that, he gave a sinister chuckle as the dust flew throughout the city, into any open windows or cracks in the walls...and ended up getting inhaled by the sleeping citizens.

XXX

The next morning, Alexis yawned as she woke up in her bed. However, she was a little less enthusiastic this morning, since she was...well, grounded for 5 months. That said, she couldn't go out exploring like she wanted to, and even if she did manage to sneak out, Jerome would always know and would probably ground her to the end of the century...if that was possible, that is.

"Alexis?"

Alexis turned to see Jerome enter the room with a look of sincerity on his face.

"...Hi, Dad," Alexis replied as she looked away.

"...Damien said he told you about your mother," said Jerome. "I'm sorry, Alexis."

"...Was it also true that you used to be just like me?" asked Alexis.

Jerome blinked in surprise before he chuckled, humorlessly. "He told you that, too, eh?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered.

"...Well, yeah," Jerome admitted. "I used to have that same kind of wanderlust that you have. I used to sneak out and go beyond the gates and explore, just like you do, even after I met your mother, married her, and then had Damien. I used to have so much fun, going out there to see what I could see and staring in awe at the wonders I would find!" He then heaved a sigh as his ears fell to the sides of his head. "...Then...I lost your mother...and that's when I realized that we stayed behind the gates for a reason." He then looked to Alexis. "Do you understand, Alexis? I'll un-ground you...but only if you promise to never, EVER leave the city. Please?"

"...Okay, Dad," Alexis replied. "I won't leave the city...ever."

Jerome smiled before he went up and nuzzled his daughter, who smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I love you, Firefly," he said in an endearing tone.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Alexis replied.

"...Here," Jerome said as he reached into his cape and pulled something out: a tattered, salmon red shawl. "This was your mother's...and I've been wanting to give it to you for a long time."

Alexis gaped at her new present before she took the shawl, gently into her paws, then looked up at her father, who smiled and nodded his head. Then, she wrapped it around her neck, being as careful as possible not to tear it, before she looked up at Jerome and hugged him, who chuckled as he returned her embrace...but then...

 **BANG-BANG-BANG!**

"Hey! Alexis! Damien! Mr. Cliffton?! Anybody home?!"

"Danny?" Alexis asked, worriedly before she and Jerome headed downstairs, along with Damien. As soon as they got down to the drawing room, they heard the door being banged upon again.

"Hey! Open the door!" Daniel called.

"Hang on, Danny!" Alexis replied as she went to unlock the door and then opened it, revealing Daniel, who was panting heavily with a look of anxiety and worry on his face...more-so than usual.

"You guys gotta help me!" he cried.

XXX

Aria lied in her bed with her tails wrapped around her body like a blanket, and she was breathing softly in her sleep. However, the time read that it was past 10 o'clock, already.

"I tried everything," Daniel said while Jerome, Alexis, Damien, and Wallace stood with him, "but she won't wake up, no matter what I do! She NEVER sleeps this late!"

"Well...maybe she's just tired," Alexis surmised.

"That's what I told him!" Dustin called as he walked by.

"Shut up, Dustin!" Daniel barked.

"Hmm..." Jerome hummed as he began to shake Aria, gently. "Aria? Aria, wake up!"

"I tried that, already," Daniel said. "She still won't wake up! Mr. Cliffton, I'm really worried, here. Should I call the doctor?"

"There's no need to bring the damn doctor, whiner!" Dustin called as he walked by again. "Mom's just sleeping! She'll wake up when she feels like it!"

Daniel growled at his older brother, but chose to ignore him.

"Maybe getting the doctor is a good idea," said Jerome. "We probably shouldn't take chances."

"It'll be okay, Danny," said Alexis as she put her paw on Daniel's shoulder. "I'm sure the doc will find out what's wrong with your Mom and get her better before you know it!"

"...I hope so," Daniel replied.

"Me, too," Wallace added.

"Oh, Wallace," Daniel said before he pulled his younger twin brother into a hug. "Come here, you."

"Uhh...hello?"

Damien turned to see John walk into the room, and for some reason, he seemed a bit concerned.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something-" he started, only to see Aria. "Oh, no...not Mrs. Rhodes, too."

"Wait, what?" asked Daniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"I went over to Nova's place to drop off the bag I borrowed from her," said Rhodes, "but when I went inside to check on her, she wasn't waking up."

"Wait, Nova, too?!" Damien questioned, worriedly. "What is going on?!"

"Now let's calm down," Jerome said. "I'm sure this is nothing serious. It's just two Pokemon."

"Uh...actually," John spoke up, "I wouldn't say that. On my way to Nova's...I heard that at least 10 more Pokemon are suffering the same thing. They're just sleeping and won't wake up."

Alexis and Daniel looked to each other, worriedly, while Damien looked to his father.

"What should we do?" the shiny Arcanine asked.

"...I'll need to consult Dr. Amadeus about this," Jerome answered. "I'm sure he can figure this out."

XXX

A while later, Jerome had arrived at Corona General Hospital, where it seemed that other Pokemon had brought her due to this peculiar ailment. He was currently in the office of one particular doctor in the whole hospital: Dr. Amadeus, a rather old Noctowl wearing a lab coat and a headlight around his forehead. The old bird was searching through some books when Jerome told him about this sickness that had been going around the city.

"Do you know anything about it, Dr. Amadeus?" asked Jerome.

"Well, Chief Cliffton," said Dr. Amadeus as he looked into one particular book, "it seems that some of the citizens are being afflicted with some sort of rare sleeping sickness."

"A sleeping sickness?" Jerome repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Amadeus confirmed. "It's some sort of illness that forces a living organism into a comatose state."

"Is there a way to treat it?" asked Jerome.

"Well, yes but-" Dr. Amadeus began.

"Then begin treatment, immediately," Jerome demanded.

"...Chief Cliffton, I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Dr. Amadeus. "In order to treat the citizens, there has to be a cure...and right now, the medicines and serums that we have won't help."

"...So what are you saying?" asked Jerome, tentatively.

"I'm afraid that until we find a means to cure this disease," Dr. Amadeus said, "it will just continue to spread."

Jerome felt his heart sink into his stomach. Of all things he had to hear...he wasn't prepared to hear that.

"I...isn't there any other way?" asked Jerome.

"I'm afraid until a cure is found," Dr. Amadeus began, "then the next best thing would be to quarantine the city."

"...Then so be it," Jerome replied.

And so, the procedures to quarantine the city had begun. Those who were sick were locked away inside their homes and some were forbidden to enter them. Those who weren't stricken by the disease were then made to live with their neighbors who also weren't infected. Daniel and his brothers were actually made to stay with Alexis and her family, which she didn't seem to mind (although she secretly wished Dustin didn't have to come along). However, as days passed, the number of sick continued to rise. At first, it was a mere 17 Pokemon, but then it became 38, then 50, and suddenly, half the population were stricken by a sleep that they didn't wake up from.

By then, the citizens grew impatient. The hospital ran out of room, and soon, their homes became crowded, too. It was clear that a quarantine just wasn't enough. Thus, a meeting was set up in the Grand Hall, again, and needless to say, there were more than a few angry citizens sitting in the bleachers, clamoring and yelling at Jerome, who stood at the podium before them.

"How long is this sickness going to go on?!" shouted a Nidoking.

"I'm tired of sharing my house with total strangers who don't even appreciate my hospitality!" shouted a female Azumarill.

"My kids wanna go home!" shouted a shiny male Ampharos. "They keep asking me where their mother is!"

"What about my partner?!" asked a female Purrloin. "She's been in her house, asleep for nearly 2 weeks now!"

"Everyone, please!" Jerome called out. "Listen to me! I know this looks bad-"

"Looks bad?!" questioned a Drowzee. "It IS bad!"

"I gotta work 2 jobs now, just to feed my kids, now that my wife's sleeping!" shouted a male Infernape.

"You better make this right, Jerome!" yelled a female Roserade, shaking her roses at the Arcanine, and soon, everyone began yelling all at once, again.

"Order, order!" Jerome called as he banged the gavel on the podium, getting everyone's attention. "Please, let's us all keep a leveled head about this! I'm doing the best I can! The doctors have a way to treat the disease! We just don't have a cure, yet!"

"Umm...excuse me? Dad?"

Jerome looked and saw Alexis raising her paw.

"What is it, Alexis?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Alexis replied as she got out of her seat and headed up onto the stage. "The doctors say that we don't have a means to cure the sickness here, right? So, if that's the case...why not just go out and find one?"

Hearing that caused the crowd to gasp while Jerome glared down at her daughter, to Daniel's dread.

"Oh, no..." he muttered.

"Alexis...no one goes beyond the gates," Jerome said in a firm tone.

"I-I know, Dad," Alexis replied, "but think about it! There has to be some way to cure the disease, and since we won't find it here, someone has to go out and find it-"

"Absolutely not," Jerome rebutted. "Alexis, I told you that no one is allowed to leave the city! It's a law that keeps us all safe!"

"But Dad!" Alexis argued. "Everyone's getting sick! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I AM doing something!" Jerome barked. "I'm trying to keep everyone calm and this sickness from spreading further!"

"But that's not enough!" Alexis countered. "And if you won't do something about it, then I guess I have to-"

"NO!" Jerome yelled at the top of his voice, startling the Growlithe. "ALEXIS AMELIA CLIFFTON, I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE THESE WALLS!"

"...But...but Dad-" Alexis stammered.

"No more!" Jerome demanded. "Not another word, Alexis, do you hear me?!"

A pause...but then Alexis's face darkened as she glared up at her father.

"...Fine," she said...with a breaking voice and teary eyes. "How about three? ...I HATE YOU!"

The crowd gasped in shock while Jerome stared at his daughter with a gaping jaw. Before he could even respond, Alexis jumped off the stage and ran out of the Grand Hall.

"Alexis!" Daniel called as he ran after his best friend. "Alexis, wait! Come back!"

Jerome only stood there in stunned silence before he looked to the crowd...and while all the other Pokemon looked at each other with an air of awkwardness...the one who met Jerome's gaze was his own son. Damien glared back at his father with a look of disapproval, causing him to surprisingly shrink back before the shiny Arcanine silently walked out after his sister.

"...Uh...at the risk of stating the obvious," John began before he looked up at Jerome, "you messed up, royally, Chief."

"...Tell me something I don't know," Jerome whispered with a sigh. "Meeting adjourned."

XXX

That night, while most of the citizens were sleeping (willingly), Jerome had headed back home again for the night. Once he entered the house, the first thing he did was...reluctantly head upstairs to Alexis's room. Once there, he saw that the door was closed with a sign that said "KEEP OUT" on it. Jerome sighed before he approached the door and knocked on it.

"Alexis?" he called. "Listen...I'm really sorry about this. I don't want our relationship to suffer because of how foolish I was. Come on...how about you come outside and we talk over a nice hot cup of tea. Sound good?"

No answer came.

"Alexis?" Jerome asked. "Alexis, answer me!"

"She's not gonna answer you..."

Jerome turned to see Damien come up from downstairs.

"...Because she's not here," the shiny Arcanine spoke.

"W...what?" Jerome asked. "She's not here?! W-well, where is she?!"

"Gone," Damien answered. "Daniel went with her."

"You let two teenagers leave the city on their own?!" Jerome questioned. "Damien, I can't believe you'd be so foolish!"

"I'M foolish?!" Damien asked. "Oh, that's rich coming from you, Dad! You're the only fool I see here! Right now, Alexis is the only who's making any sense, but instead of agreeing with her, you made her look like a child! She was only trying to help!"

"You don't understand!" Jerome countered. "The law is meant to keep us safe-"

"But not if it means we're supposed to sit around in the city and wait to die!" Damien rebuked, taking his father back. "Dammit, Dad, don't you see?! We're not gonna find a cure just by sitting here, and since Alexis is always leaving the city, then she and Daniel are the only ones who can help everyone!"

"...But..." Jerome started, "but I..."

"...Dad," Damien said. "I know you don't wanna lose Alexis like how you lost Mom...but you gotta understand something: she's not an object that you can keep locked up. You gotta let her go, sometime!"

"...I know," Jerome said, sadly, "but...she's my daughter, Damien...my little puppy...and I worry about her."

"You have every right to," Damien said, "but Dad...you gotta trust her. Who knows? She might actually find a cure out there!"

A pause...but then Jerome sighed.

"...You're right," he said. "I just have to put my faith in her."

"You're doing the right thing, Dad," Damien smiled.

"I hope so, son," Jerome said as he looked out the window to the bright waxing gibbous moon. "I really do..."

XXX

Meanwhile, outside Corona's gates...Alexis and Daniel were walking away, heading into the forest to begin their long trek. However, the latter gave one last glance to their home, almost as if he was saying goodbye. Alexis looked back at her friend before she went up and put her paw on his shoulder, causing him to glance at her.

"It'll be okay, Danny," she assured. "Once we find out how to make everyone better, everything will be back to normal!"

"I sure hope so," Daniel said as the two walked away. "I mean...I can't imagine what'll happen if Mom doesn't wake up...and not just Mom, but Wallace, too...and even Dustin! I mean, sure he's a jerk, but he's my brother for crying out loud!"

"I get it, Danny," Alexis replied. "That's why we have to do this. If Dad won't do anything about this, then it's up to us." She then looked towards the horizon. "It may take a while. There's a whole world out there that we've never seen...and somewhere out there is a cure to this sickness!" She then turned and smiled at Daniel. "So, let's go out there and find it!"

"Right!" Daniel nodded, feeling a wave of confidence wash over him, and with that being said, the two friends ran off into a world unknown. However, as they left, they were unaware that they were being watched by the very fiend behind the sleeping sickness that had stricken Corona: Slade, who glowered down at the duo with his only red and yellow eye. He growled deeply in his throat with his tail flicking in annoyance before he looked back.

"It seems we have two little mice who are sticking their noses where they don't belong," he said. "I want you to go after them...and when you do..." He then chuckled. "Well...you know the rest."

It was revealed that the ones he was talking to were a Jolteon with a scar on his left shoulder, a Vaporeon with a tear in his right ear, and...Ella, the Sylveon that Jerome had been speaking to the day before the illness first struck.

"We won't fail you...Master," said Ella with a cold expression in her eyes before she looked back at the Jolteon and Vaporeon. "Ven, Zach...let's go."

"Yes, sister," said the two Pokemon before they ran off after Alexis and Daniel while Slade chuckled evilly.

"Have fun..." he whispered.

 **Until Next Time...**

* * *

A new year, a new story. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this.

Review, please!


	2. Kuro of the Shadows

**Ch. 2- Kuro of the Shadows**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

 _Previously in The Journey of Team Inferno, we meet Alexis Cliffton, a spunky, rebellious teenage Growlithe and her best friend, Daniel Rhodes, a cowardly but loyal shiny Vulpix who both have a tendency to leave the city walls that surround their home: Corona. Jerome, the city's chieftain and Alexis's father, continues to enforce the city's law: that no one is allowed to leave the gates under any circumstances, but mostly because he wants to protect his daughter and his people. Unfortunately, disaster strikes in the form of a mysterious sleeping sickness, which forces Pokemon to fall asleep and stay asleep, and since there no way to cure the disease inside the city, someone has to go out and find a cure._

 _When Alexis volunteers, Jerome is furious and confines her to the city, ordering her to never leave. Alexis, who was only trying to help, doesn't take it well and decides to run away from home with Daniel accompanying her. Damien, Alexis's older brother, gives the duo some supplies and his blessings and makes Jerome realize that the fate of Corona rests on their paws. Reluctantly, Jerome agrees to let his daughter go and prays for her safety. However, trouble is already beginning to rear its ugly head in the form of a mysterious Luxray named Slade...and it seems that Ella, a Sylveon and one of Alexis' neighbors, was an enemy spy all along. Her orders: to kill Alexis and Daniel before they find a cure to the sleeping sickness._

 _Who is Slade and why did he spread the sleeping sickness to Corona? Why is Ella helping him? And can Alexis and Daniel find a cure while avoiding trouble?_

XXX

"Ah...ahh... _AAAACHOO!_ "

"Bless you."

Daniel sniffled as he followed Alexis through the flowery meadows with long ropes of snot dripping out of his nose. The sun was just several feet above the horizon, and the wind blew softly, carrying flower petals and blades of grass as it did, while up in the sky, Butterfree, Beautifly, Mothim, Vivillon, and Cutiefly were flying along the breeze. Even some busy little Combee were out, collecting pollen and nectar with which to make their honey.

Unfortunately, the flower petals and blades of grass weren't really helping with Daniel's allergies.

" _ACHOO!_ " the Shiny Vulpix sneezed. "Ugh...jeez..."

It had been only a day now since the duo had left Corona in search of a cure for the sleeping sickness, and with only the supplies that Damien gave them, they had only one thing to guide them: Alexis's intuition.

"Alexis?" asked Daniel, his nose still runny and his eyes red and watery. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Hmm...nope!" Alexis answered, bluntly. "But it'll work out somehow!"

"...Oh, joy," Daniel muttered with a sniffle. "Hey...did you pack my hanky? I feel like I'm drowning in my own snot."

"No," Alexis answered.

"...Typical," Daniel said as he covered his nose with his foreleg. "Ah...ah... _ACHOO!_ "

"Bless you, again," Alexis said as they continued to walk.

"Oh, yuck...!" Daniel bemoaned as he looked at his paw. "It's on my paw!"

Alexis only giggled as she climbed up and over a hill, but when she got to the top, she suddenly gasped in surprise.

"Danny!" the Growlithe called. "Come here, man! You gotta see this!"

Daniel sniffled as he sluggishly followed after his friend, and as soon as he made it up the hill, he gasped as his eyes fell upon an amazing sight: a city, just like theirs, only not sitting in a crater in the earth, and the buildings were quite tall and pointed, while the rooftops in Corona were normally flat and didn't have any shingles on them, but instead held tables and chairs for lounging. They could also make out gazebos and stalls here and there, lining the streets where they saw Pokemon walk through.

"It's another city!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Alexis replied. "Come on! Maybe we can find someone who can help us, there! ...And maybe some food while we're at it, too."

"You think they'll also have something for my allergies?" Daniel asked as he and Alexis headed down towards the city and whatever awaited them there. However, not too far behind them...was Ella and her brothers, Ven the Jolteon and Zach the Vaporeon.

"Well," Ella said. "Looks like our little friends are heading into Sakura City."

"Why's it called that?" asked Ven.

"It's known for its beautiful cherry blossoms," answered his sister. "That is until lately. For some reason, the blossoms don't bloom around here, anymore."

"Why's that?" inquired Zach.

"It doesn't matter," said Ella. "All that matters is we have two little brats who we have been ordered to kill."

"And we can also kill who gets in our way," said Ven with a slightly toothy grin, "right, sister?"

"Of course, my dear Ven," the Sylveon replied with a smirk of her own. "Why would I deny my precious brother the chance to shed blood?"

"Hehehehe...!" Ven snickered before the three siblings soon followed after the heroic duo.

XXX

Concurrently, somewhere in the back alleys of Sakura City's tall buildings...there was a tiny, dilapidated wooden shack with only a cloth covering the doorway and windows. Inside, there was nothing but dirt and dust covering the floor and rusty old pots and pans, some of which appeared to have holes in them. The ceiling was lined with cobwebs, and there were rays of sunlight shining through the holes in the roof...but just barely. Otherwise, it was quite dark. There was only one room in the whole place, and that was some kind of upstairs loft which only had one futon and some worn-out quilts.

To say this place was depressing was more than an understatement. This place was a hovel...and yet, someone still chose to stay here: a shiny Lurantis with light blue ribbons in her antennae. She reached one of her scythes out to pull away an old cloth to peek out of the window, as if searching for something, only to sigh.

"Satsuki- _san_?"

The Lurantis turned to see a little Poochyena with bright pink eyes and a Pecha blossom in her left ear. Her red nose was heart-shaped, and she had white speckles dotting her face as she stood at the top of the loft.

"Can I please go outside and play?" she asked. " _Onegai shimasu?_ "

"I'm sorry, Shira- _chan_ ," said Satsuki. "Your brother said it's too dangerous for you to be outside."

"But I'm bored in here," Shira answered. "Can't I just play a little while? I promise I'll stay close and I'll be careful!"

"I'm sorry, but no," Satsuki apologized. "You need to stay inside where it's safe."

Hearing this only caused Shira to puff her cheeks in a pout as she lied down on the loft.

" _Mataku..._ " she mumbled.

"Your brother's just gone out to find something to eat," said Satsuki. "Once he comes back, then you can play."

"Promise?" asked the Poochyena pup.

"Promise," Satsuki nodded.

"...Okay," said Shira, "but I'm holding you to that!"

"As always," Satsuki smiled before she looked outside and sighed.

 _'Where are you?'_ she thought. _'It's not like you to be gone for 2 days now, Kuro-kun.'_

XXX

"Whoa...!" Alexis gasped as she and Daniel took a good, long look at her surroundings. "Look at this place!"

"It's about as big as Corona!" Daniel added, his sinuses now clear after he had gotten out of the grassy meadow.

All around them, Pokemon of all different shapes and sizes walked by on the gravel-y streets, where many kinds of kiosks were set up, and from them, Alexis could make out different kinds of scents...all of which made her stomach growl.

"Foooood...!" Alexis said, drool dripping from her mouth.

"I guess we could use a bite to eat," Daniel suggested. "What sounds good to you?"

"I dunno," Alexis replied. "I never seen this kinda food before."

"Not from around here, are you?"

"Huh?" Daniel muttered as he looked around, along with Alexis.

"Who said that?" asked Alexis.

"Over here."

The two turned to see a glowing red eye, staring at them from the shadows, which caused Daniel to yelp in fright as he hid behind Alexis blinked, curiously.

"Who're you?" Alexis asked.

"Sorry," the figure said as he stepped out. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

The stranger was revealed to be a Poochyena, about as big as Alexis, but it seemed that he had a bit more muscle than fat. He sounded older, too, perhaps in his 20s or so. He had a black scarf around his neck and the tip of his tail was tipped a dark gray, just like his face, muzzle, ears, and underbelly. However, the thing that stood out the most was that his right eye was forced shut by a vertical patch of scar tissue.

"I'm Kuro," the Poochyena said. "Hikiba Kuro."

"So, wait, your first name is Hikiba?" asked Alexis.

"No," Kuro replied. "Here in Hanabi city, you say your surname before your birth name."

"Oh, I see," Daniel replied.

"Now I know you two must not be from around here," said Kuro. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Rhodes," Daniel answered. "This is my best friend, Alexis Cliffton."

"Yo!" Alexis greeted.

"I see," Kuro answered. "What brings you two here?"

"We left our home," Alexis answered. "We're trying to-"

 **Gluuuuuuuuurggle...!** The Growlithe's stomach growled, cutting off her sentence.

"Uh...sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Kuro replied. "You're probably hungry after your long trip, right?"

"I could eat," Daniel said.

"Me, too!" Alexis replied.

"Follow me, then," Kuro said as he began to walk, and the duo began to follow him.

"Hey, Kuro," Daniel said. "What kind of food do you eat here in this city?"

"All kinds of things, really," Kuro replied before he pointed to a kiosk that was selling what looked like Octillery tentacles, grilled to a golden brown color. "You got your grilled Octillery..." He then pointed to another kiosk, where a Buneary was handing out bowls of noodles. "That there is ramen..." Then he pointed to a Blaziken that was using his Flamethrower move to roast some kebabs that consisted of meat, peppers, mushrooms, and onions. "That there's grilled Tauros kebabs."

"I love Tauros meat...!" Alexis said with drool dripping out of her mouth.

"This all sounds pretty delicious," said Daniel.

"Yeah, I wanna try it all!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I see," Kuro grinned, a glint appearing in his eyes. "How about I help you out with that?"

"Huh?" Daniel asked. "What do you mean?"

"Listen," Kuro said. "I have a place where we can meet up. If you wait there for me, I'll bring back some food, too."

"Really?" asked Alexis. "Where?"

"Keep going north until you hit the backstreets," Kuro answered, "then when you come to an old shack, go in and talk to this Lurantis. Her name is Satsuki. She's a friend of mine."

"Okay," Alexis replied. "As long as we're getting food, that's fine."

"Typical, coming from you..." Daniel muttered as he and Alexis walked away. As they did, Kuro turned and looked back at the food kiosks with a grin on his face. Then, he ran up, just as a Blaziken was handing an Ursaring some grilled Octillery tentacles, and snatched them right out of his talons in the blink of an eye.

"Eh?!" the cook and the patron questioned.

"Where the hell's my food?!" asked the Ursaring.

"Hehehe...!" Kuro snickered, holding the skewered tentacles in his mouth.

"Hikiba!" shouted the Blaziken. "I might have known!"

"Aww, you remember me," Kuro said with mock endearment. "How nice."

"Damn you, Hikiba!" the Ursaring barked. "I'll get you for this!"

"You have to catch me, first!" Kuro answered before he bolted, and the Ursaring and the Blaziken gave chase.

"Get back here, thief!" they both shouted while Kuro kept running, and as he turned a corner, his pursuers stopped and saw that they had hit another dark alley. The two looked around for him, and yet the Poochyena was nowhere to be found.

" _Kuso_...where'd that little shit get to?!" the Blaziken questioned.

"When I get my claws on him," the Ursaring began, "I swear, I'm gonna turn him into Poochyena Sashimi!"

Unknown to the two, a red and yellow eye glowered down at them. After a moment passed, the two turned and walked away in resignation, while Kuro jumped down from his hiding place in the shadows, then put the grilled tentacles in a bag.

"Just a couple more things to get," he said before heading back to the marketplace.

XXX

But meanwhile, somewhere deep in the backstreets, in a large shack, larger than all the others, a Bunnelby approached the shack and looked around, tentatively before he entered. Once inside, he looked up and saw a shiny Krookodile and an Infernape- in regular colors- glowering down at him as he entered. He gulped as the Krookodile growled, showing his large fangs, but then a voice called out...

"Enter."

"Eep!" the Bunnelby squeaked before he hopped into the room, where several other Pokemon, such as a Seismitoad, a Breloom with an eyepatch, a Ninetales with a ripped ear, and a shiny Noivern with a katana strapped to his back, stood around glaring at him. However, as the Bunnelby looked up, he saw an Incineroar, sitting before him on a makeshift throne while a female shiny Lopunny sat in his lap, her kimono drooping provocatively off her shoulder and her ears tied in a ponytail. The Incineroar himself wore quite a bit of jewelry, like a golden necklace with emeralds and two rings on his left index and pinkie finger. He even had a gold fang.

"Well, hello, Densuke," said the Incineroar with a toothy grin. "And how are we, this fine day?"

"O mighty and powerful Jigen- _sama_ ," said Densuke, who bowed before the tiger. "I come offering you payment for your protection services." He then held up a bag, which jingled slightly.

The Incineroar, Jigen, blinked in curiosity before he snapped his fingers, which caused one of his mooks, the Breloom, to snatch the bag out of Densuke's paws, then he opened it to reveal glittering gold coins, which he proceeded to count before he looked up at Jigen.

"50 Poke, Boss," said Breloom.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Jigen shook his head in disappointment. "Densuke...I thought we agreed on 500 Poke a month."

"I-it was a slow month, Jigen- _sama_!" Densuke argued, albeit fearfully. "Please!"

"You know what happens when no one can pay the price I set for my protection," said Jigen. "That's just as bad as stealing from me...and unlike that last idiot who stole from me, you won't be getting away, scot-free."

"No! No, please!" Densuke cried. "Give me another chance, sir!"

"Take him away," said Jigen. "It seems I'll be having roast Bunnelby for dinner tonight."

Hearing that caused Densuke to gasp in horror while the Noivern grabbed him by his ears, chuckling darkly as he walked away.

"It's like they say," said Jigen. "The strong survive in this world while the weak are meat...isn't that right, Yume- _chan_?"

"But of course, darling," said the Lopunny, nuzzling up to him.

"Other than that," said Jigen as he looked down at his hench-mons. "How goes the hunt?"

"We still haven't found him, Boss," said the Krookodile, causing Jigen to growl viciously as he gripped the armrests of his "throne", which caused his mooks to gulp nervously.

"That mongrel is 4 months behind in repaying me," said the Incineroar in an angered tone. "Find him, or anyone who might be connected to him, and bring them back here! Or else!"

"Yes, Boss!" his mooks cried as they ran out, while Jigen sighed in frustration, tapping his claws in impatience.

"...One day," he muttered. "One day, you'll slip up...and I'll catch you...Hikiba Kuro."

XXX

Concurrently, Alexis and Daniel found themselves standing in the dusty backstreets of the city. Unlike when they entered, this place seemed almost empty...foreboding, even. Daniel gulped nervously while Alexis looked around in curiosity.

"Kuro lives in a place like this?" Daniel asked. "I'm almost not surprised, but still!"

"So where's his shack?" Alexis asked as she looked around. "It should be somewhere, right?" That's when she spotted an old, run-down, wooden shack, the boards splintering and chipped and the only thing being used as a door being two large sheets of cloth.

"...I'm guessing that might be Kuro's place," Daniel muttered.

"Well, let's see," Alexis answered as she approached it. "Hello~! Anybody here?"

No answer.

"Umm...if there's somebody named 'Satsuki'," said Daniel, "your friend Kuro sent us-"

"Eh? Kuro- _kun?!_ " a voice asked. " _Ch-chotto!_ I'll be right there!"

A long scythe pulled the cloth back, revealing Satsuki with Shira still sitting on the loft behind her.

"Are you...Satsuki?" asked Daniel.

"Hai," Satsuki answered. "Yes, I am. My name is Himawari Satsuki. Who are you?"

"I'm Alexis Cliffton," Alexis answered. "This is my best friend, Danny!"

"It's Daniel," Daniel corrected. "Daniel Rhodes."

" _Hajimemashite_ ," Satsuki said as she bowed her head.

"H...ha..." Alexis and Daniel muttered, trying to repeat what she had said, which made the Lurantis giggle.

" _Hajimemashite_ ," she repeated. "It's how we say 'nice to meet you' here in Sakura City." She then ushered the two inside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, thanks!" Alexis added before she looked around. "Not too shabby place you got here! I mean, yeah, it could be better, but I've seen way worse!" That's when she spotted Shira, sitting in the loft, blinking at the two newcomers, curiously.

"And who's this?" Daniel asked.

"That is Shira- _chan_ ," Satsuki answered. "She is Kuro's little sister."

"Hi, Shira-chan!" Alexis called.

"No, no," Satsuki said. "Her name is just Shira. 'Chan' is just an honorific we use as an affectionate name for young girls in our city."

"So, her name is just Shira," Daniel pointed.

"Hi, Shira!" Alexis greeted.

"H-hello," Shira said.

"So, what brings you two here?" asked Satsuki.

"I sent them."

The quartet turned to see Kuro walk in while holding a large bag.

"Kuro/Kuro- _kun!_ " Alexis, Daniel, and Satsuki exclaimed.

" _Onii-san!_ " Shira cheered as she ran up and nuzzled the bigger Poochyena, who chuckled and nuzzled her in return.

"Where have you been?!" Satsuki asked. "I haven't seen you in 2 days, Kuro- _kun!_ Don't you know how worried we were?!"

"Relax," Kuro said. "I'm back, aren't I? And I even brought lunch." He then dropped the sack, revealing many kinds of different foods.

"Wow~!" Alexis exclaimed while she drooled. "Look at this spread!"

"Boy, Kuro!" Daniel added. "All this, for us?!"

"Yay!" Shira cheered. "I was so hungry! _Arigato, onii-san!_ "

" _Doita_ ," Kuro answered. "Now go on. Eat."

"You don't gotta tell me, twice!" Alexis added as she prepared to eat...only for Satsuki to hold her scythe out while giving Kuro a disapproving glare.

"How did you get this food?" the Lurantis asked, causing the Poochyena to shrink back before he looked away from her. "How did you get this, Kuro- _kun?_ Answer me!"

"...I stole it..." Kuro muttered.

"What?" Satsuki asked. "Speak up!"

"I stole it, all right?!" Kuro questioned, causing Daniel and Shira to gasp while Alexis opened her mouth, preparing to eat the grilled Octillery Tentacle. However, Daniel glared before he smacked it out of her paws.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Alexis asked.

"Didn't you hear him?!" Daniel shouted. "He said he stole it!"

"You're stealing, again?!" Satsuki questioned. "How could you, Kuro- _kun?!_ You promised you wouldn't steal, anymore!"

"I had no choice!" Kuro barked. "I didn't have the means to pay for it!"

" _Onii-san?_ " asked Shira, worriedly.

"...Forget it," Kuro muttered as he walked out the back door, while Satsuki sighed before she looked to Alexis and Daniel.

"Please excuse me," she said as she followed Kuro outside.

"Well...things got pretty intense, didn't they?" Daniel asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Alexis nodded...her cheeks peculiarly puffy, which caused Daniel to glare at her.

"What have you got in your mouth?" the Vulpix asked...causing the Growlithe to open her mouth, revealing an Octillery Tentacle inside. "...You know what? Go ahead and eat it. It's been in your mouth."

"Yay," Alexis smiled as she ate it, and Shira soon joined in.

XXX

Outside, Kuro sat on a rock as Satsuki approach him, her scythes folded as she had a concerned expression on her face.

"Kuro- _kun_ ," Satsuki said. "Why are you still stealing? You know that stealing is what got you into the mess you're in."

"...Old habits die hard, Satsuki," said Kuro.

"But Kuro- _kun_ ," Satsuki began, "you know you can't provide a good life for Shira-chan if all you do is steal!"

"I know that!" Kuro barked. "I also know that Jigen and his goons are out there, looking for me! And if they find out about Shira..."

"...I know," Satsuki whispered.

"Uh...pardon?"

The two turned to see Daniel walk up to the duo.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Daniel began, "but you said that Kuro has this habit of stealing?"

"Unfortunately," Satsuki replied.

"Hey, who asked you?!" Kuro questioned. "This is none of your business, dammit!"

"I was only asking," Daniel said, not raising his voice at all. "What did Satsuki mean when she said that stealing got you in the situation you're in, now?"

A pause...but then Kuro sighed.

"I just wanted to give Shira a good life," he said. "Even if it meant I had to resort to things that normal Pokemon would never do...but...I guess, at one point, I went too far."

"What makes you say that?" asked Daniel.

"You see," Kuro began, "I...stole some money from the biggest crime lord in Sakura City: Jigen. I just thought that since he had so much, he wouldn't notice a few...thousand was missing...boy was I wrong."

"A few thousand...?" Daniel asked.

"...620,000 to be exact," said Satsuki.

"WHAT?!" Daniel questioned. "W-w-what were you trying to do with all that money?!"

"...I wanted to buy a cherry blossom tree," Kuro answered.

"A...a cherry blossom tree?" Daniel repeated. "Why?"

"Sakura City was known for its cherry blossoms," said Satsuki. "Beautiful, pink petals would rain down from the sky on the wind, and everyone would sit under them and have picnics and dance under them...it was always so beautiful..." She then sighed. "But then, one day...the blossoms stopped blooming."

"Oh, I see," Daniel said, sadly.

"Shira had always wanted to see the flowers bloom and the petals fall," Kuro said. "I thought that maybe I could buy one for her and we could plant it here in our own backyard, and we could watch the blossoms fall, all day and night!" He then heaved a sigh. "But I was foolish...now, and because of me, Jigen's got his men hunting after me. In fact, that's the reason I've been gone 2 days! I couldn't very well lead them back here, now could I?!"

"Why?" Daniel asked. "What would Jigen do to you that he hasn't done, already?"

"...You mean besides THIS?" Kuro asked, pointing to his scarred eye, which Daniel to gulp.

"...Oh," he muttered.

"I'm lucky he only gouged out my eye," Kuro said. "If he ever found out about my sister...he'd...he'd..."

"He'd what?" Daniel asked, worriedly.

"...He'd kill her...and Kuro," said Satsuki. "And me, too...even you and your Growlithe friend are in danger."

"What?!" Daniel questioned. "Why?! What'd we do?!"

"You met me," Kuro answered. "It doesn't matter if you only met me once. Jigen will execute anyone who's affiliated with me...which is why I highly suggest you take Alexis and leave Sakura City, NOW."

"Aaaand we will do just that!" Daniel exclaimed. "I wish you goodbye, so long, and all that junk!" With that, he turned and headed back inside. "Hey, Alexis, I hate to be a downer all of a sudden, but we gotta-" He stopped when he saw that both Alexis and Shira were nowhere to be found. "Uhh...okay, this is a problem. Alexis? Alexis, where are you?!"

"Shira's gone, too!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Shira- _chan?!_ " Satsuki asked as she looked around. "Shira- _chan!_ "

That's when Daniel noticed a trail of pawprints leading outside the front door, one bigger than the other.

"Uh...hey, Kuro?" asked Daniel. "Is Shira supposed to go outside?"

" _NANI?!_ " Kuro questioned.

XXX

"Heeheehee! Come on, catch me!"

"Oh, I will~!"

Shira laughed as she and Alexis playfully chased each other through the dirt streets. The younger Poochyena wanted to go out and play, but she said she needed someone to watch her, and since Alexis was the only one with her at the time, she wanted her to go with her. Alexis, not one to disappoint children, happily obliged.

However, the two were unaware of shadowy figures watching them...all of them wearing devious grins.

XXX

Concurrently, at the city entrance, Ella, Zach, and Ven had just arrived themselves and were walking through the streets in search of Alexis and Daniel.

"So you sure those brats went through here?" asked Zach as his sister looked around before she sniffed the air, then glanced down to see a paw print on the ground, as well bits of orange fur, which caused her to smirk.

"Oh, they're here, all right," she said before she cleared her throat. "Excuse me!"

The Pokemon in the streets turned to look at her.

"I'm looking for two young Pokemon," said Ella. "A Growlithe and brightly-colored Vulpix."

"Hmph!" scoffed a Pangoro. "Yeah, I saw 'em, toots! Ran off somewhere with Kuro!" He then smirked as he reached down to cup the Sylveon's chin. "And I might tell ya...if you give me a kiss."

Ella only glared at him, while Ven and Zach smirked and snickered. Then, Ella leaped up, bit down on the Pangoro's paw, and then slammed him into the ground.

"OH~!" Ven exclaimed. "Pangoro just got DROPPED!"

The crowd gaped in disbelief while Ella stamped her paw against the Pangoro's back.

"Now," Ella began, "about this...Kuro."

The Pangoro gulped nervously.

"Uh...s-sure..." he stammered. "Anything ya say!"

XXX

"Hahahaha!" Alexis laughed as Shira chased after her. "You can't get me!"

"Yes, I will!" Shira exclaimed as she pounced on the Growlithe's back, causing her to laugh as she dropped down.

"Oh, no, she got me!" she cried. "Somebody help! Hahahaha!"

"ALEXIS!"

Alexis turned and saw Kuro, Daniel, and Satsuki approaching her, all with frantic looks on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys!" Alexis called. "Shira and I just came out here to play-"

"Well, playtime's over!" Kuro barked. "Get back to the house!"

"But _onii-san_ -" Shira started.

"Shira, we can talk later!" Kuro interjected. "We need to get back to the house, where it's safe!"

"And as for you and me, Alexis," Daniel began, "we gotta get outta town!"

"What?!" Alexis questioned. "But we just got here! Can't we at least see the sights?!"

"No!" Daniel denied. "If we stay here, much longer, then Jigen's gonna find us!"

"...Who?" Alexis asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Satsuki cried as she pointed one of her scythes at something behind the Growlithe, causing her to turn around and gasp upon seeing several Pokemon leap out from the shadows: Jigen's minions.

"Whoa!" Alexis cried while Daniel yelped and covered his eyes with his paws. Shira whimpered as she hunched up against Kuro, who growled at the large, imposing brutes. Satsuki, on the other hand, raised her scythes as she glanced back and forth at the Pokemon.

"Well, well..." said the Krookodile. "Finally found you, eh, Kuro?"

"And we even found some of your friends," said a Raichu. "How nice."

"Hey, hold up," said a Noivern as he glared at Alexis and Daniel. "I've never seen these two around here before."

"They must be newcomers," a Monferno added.

"Who cares?!" asked a Venomoth. "The boss said to take anyone who has a connection to Kuro! Let's take them all!"

"OH NO!" Daniel cried as he burrowed into the dirt, just before a Grumpig could grab him. As for Alexis, she growled as she struck the Noivern in the stomach with her Flame Wheel move, then struck down a Pidgeotto with the same move. Kuro, meanwhile, lunged for the Breloom with his Fire Fang attack, being sure not to let Shira get caught up in the fray, then turned and used Crunch on a shiny Midnight Lycanroc. As for Satsuki, she felled two Mankey with her Leaf Blade move, then turned and kicked the Grumpig in the jaw, causing Daniel to come out of the ground.

" _Daijobu desu ka?_ " asked Satsuki. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, more or less," Daniel answered. "Thanks, Satsuki!"

"HAA!" Alexis roared as she struck a Tangrowth with her Take Down attack, flinching slightly at the recoil, but still standing, nonetheless. "Come on! Who else wants some?!"

"All right! This has gone on long enough!" shouted a Venomoth. "Everyone, get back!" He then started to flap his wings, rapidly, causing a shiny white powder to sprinkle from them. The thugs backed away, covering their mouths while the dust rained down on Alexis, Daniel, Kuro, Shira, and Satsuki.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Ugh...I dunno," Alexis groaned, "but I feel...tired..." On that, she collapsed and began to snore.

"W-wait, Alexis!" Daniel called before he began to wobble. "This is...no time for...a nap..." He soon collapsed, too.

" _O...nii...san..._ " Shira murmured before she also dropped to the ground.

"Dammit...!" Kuro cursed. "This...must be..."

"Sleep...Powder..." whispered Satsuki before she and the Poochyena collapsed on the ground and fell asleep as well. The thugs snickered before they picked them up, one-by-one, and carried them off. However, as they did, they seemed unaware of the three shadows that were watching them.

"It seems we have some interlopers," said Zach.

"They're gonna kill 'em before we do!" Ven whined.

"Patience, brothers," Ella said. "This is just a mere setback...we'll get those brats, one way or another. We'll just follow them and see where they go."

"And then we can kill them?!" asked Ven, excitedly.

"No," Ella answered, to the Jolteon's confusion. "We follow them...and then we wait for the perfect opportunity."

"So keep that bloodlust of yours under wraps," Zach scolded Ven, who whimpered. "Sister has never steered us wrong before, and she won't start now."

"Hmmm...you're right," Ven agreed as he looked to Ella, who smiled and gently stroked his head with her feelers. "I trust sister."

"Good boy," praised Ella. "Now...let us proceed."

XXX

 **SPLASH!** Alexis grunted as she felt her face get splashed with a bucket of water, causing her to groan as she opened her eyes and look up. Her vision was a bit blurry, and it seemed a bit dark, but she could see someone standing over her, followed by the sound of a chuckle.

"Well, finally awake, are we?" asked a voice, and as Alexis' vision finally returned, she saw that it was a very imposing Incineroar...Jigen, as well as his many goons.

"W-who are you?" Alexis asked.

"Ah, yes," Jigen smirked. "Permit me to introduce myself. The name's Jigen."

"D...did he say 'Jigen'?!" Daniel stammered as he finally woke up, too, as did Kuro, Shira, and Satsuki. The moment Kuro's good eye landed upon the Incineroar, it was fairly obvious that he was not happy to see him, judging by the look of shock on his face.

"J...Jigen...!" he stammered while Shira hid under her older brother, whimpering in fear.

"Ah, Hikiba Kuro," said Jigen. "I'll admit, there was a time I thought I'd get to see your rat face again." He then knelt down and harshly gripped the sides of his face. "I was waiting for the day you would slip up...and you finally did. Now I can finally pay you back for what you did to me, you little mutt..." He then looked to Shira, Satsuki, Alexis, and Daniel before he grinned. "And that especially goes for your friends, here."

"Wait a minute!" Alexis exclaimed. "Why are you so pissed at Kuro?! What did he ever do you?!"

"...Well, my inquisitive little miss," Jigen started, "Kuro has stolen a large sum of money from me...and lost it...so now, he's going to pay me back for it." He then glared at the Poochyena. "And this time, it's going to cost more than just your eye, you thieving dog."

"But...but sir!" Daniel stammered. "We didn't do anything to you! We just met Kuro, today and-"

"So what?" Jigen inquired. "For all I know, you could've been in league with Kuro, the whole time! I don't care if you just met him, you still broke my law: anyone who defies me is met with retribution! That means not only you die, Kuro, but Satsuki, your sister, and even these two outsiders die with you!"

"Who the hell made you the boss?!" Alexis questioned, causing Jigen to glare at her.

"...Excuse me?" he asked.

"So someone does you wrong, and you decide to kill them?!" Alexis asked. "Or worse yet, you kill anybody who's even met the one who did you wrong even for a second, and that automatically gets them on your bad side?! You're so damn pathetic! At least try to come up with a good reason to kill us other than that!"

"Or better yet, don't kill us at all!" Daniel cried. "Please!"

"...Throw them all into the dungeons," Jigen ordered his thugs. "I'll decide on how to execute them by nightfall."

XXX

The Rattata scurried along the dusty rafters and along the cold floor, watching Jigen's goons throw their new prisoners into the dungeons with curiosity.

 **KLANG!** The Midnight Lycanroc slammed the door to the cell shut after tossing Alexis and Daniel inside, then locked it and walked away. Alexis blew a raspberry after him before she looked into the other cells, where she could see a Gallade sitting with an iron ball chained to his ankle, a dismal-looking Passimian, a tired and rather sickly Girafarig, a skinny-looking Granbull, a Wartortle with a cracked shell, and more importantly, Satsuki in one cell, and Kuro and Shira sitting in the one beside, the former holding his sister close to him.

"Yet some more who defied Jigen, eh?" asked the Gallade.

"No surprise," said the Girafarig before he coughed harshly.

"What did you guys to make Jigen mad?" Daniel asked.

"I busted out one of his fangs," said the Passimian. "Why do you think he's got that gold one?"

"And I was there with him," said the Gallade.

"I spoke out against him when he killed my brother," said the Girafarig before he coughed harshly.

"I tripped him by mistake," said the Wartortle. "He paid me back by cracking my shell, see?"

"I stole some food from him," the Granbull spoke. "What does he expect from me? I'm starving!"

"Wow," Alexis said in concern. "I'm sorry about that, you guys."

"You ought to be sorry!" Kuro barked. "Dammit, you never should've come here! How could you take my sister outside?!"

"Hey, she wanted to play man!" Alexis argued. "Don't pin this on me!"

"I have every right to pin this on you!" Kuro spat back. "If you hadn't shown up, then we wouldn't have-"

"Kuro- _kun_!" Satsuki shouted. "It's someone's fault, all right, but it's NOT Alexis- _chan's_! _It's yours!_ "

"My fault?!" Kuro questioned. "Why is it..." He then trailed off as realization finally struck...before he heaved a sigh as he looked at Shira, who blinked at him, worriedly.

" _Onii-san?_ " she asked.

"... _Gomenasai_ , Shira," said Kuro. "This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't stolen from Jigen in the first place. I know I shouldn't steal...but I did it for us. I just wanted to buy you a cherry blossom tree so we could watch the flowers together like we used to."

"... _Onii-san_ ," said Shira, sadly.

"And now, we can't even do that anymore," said Kuro. "Jigen's gonna kill us both...and we can't get away."

Alexis felt her heart sink while Daniel's ears drooped to the sides of his head in concern.

"...Alexis?" the Shiny Vulpix asked, causing the Growlithe to glance back at him. "What are we gonna do now?"

"...Think up an idea," said Alexis. "Hopefully, we'll find a way out of here."

"...If you say so," Daniel said as he curled up on the floor. Alexis looked to Kuro and Shira, who had also curled up together while Satsuki sat against the wall, staring sadly at her scythes, and then the Growlithe looked to the other prisoners before she sighed and lied on the ground herself. However, unlike the others, she had this determined look in her eyes as one thing came to mind.

 _'There's no way I'm gonna die here,'_ she thought. _'Dad and everyone in Corona are depending on us.'_

XXX

Alexis opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the gates of Corona, exactly how they had been left. She gasped in surprise before she ran up to the gates...but then stopped and had a quick look around. That's when she realized Daniel wasn't with her.

"Danny?" she called as she looked around. "Danny, where are you?"

No answer came.

"Well, that's weird," she muttered. "...Oh, wait! Maybe he's inside, waiting for me!"

On that, she opened the gates to Corona...but when she stepped inside, she gasped in horror. The buildings, the houses, the kiosks where she always where she went to buy her favorite snacks...even the Grand Hall...everything was in flames. Plumes of smoke billowed into the dark sky, and Pokemon were lying on the ground, some of them groaning...and others were completely motionless.

"What the...?!" Alexis whispered before she took off running. "D-Dad! Damien! Where are you?!"

Again, there was no answer, and no sight of them, either.

"Dad!" Alexis called out as she ran down a street to her house. "Dad, where are you?!"

She soon gasped as she saw an even more horrifying sight: she found her father...only he was lying on the ground in a pool of blood...and standing over him with claws pinning him against cold, cracked earth was a one-eyed, shiny Luxray with a glowing red eye. He growled as he stood on Jerome's body, blood dripping from his crimson-stained muzzle. Then, he glared at Alexis, who began to back away.

"W-who are you?!" Alexis asked. "What did you do to my Dad?! To my home?!"

"...It's MY home now," the Luxray answered...before he lunged at Alexis, who screamed in fright.

XXX

"AAH!" Alexis screamed as she sat up, sweat dripping from her forehead before she looked up and found herself in the same cell.

"Alexis?" Daniel asked, which caused her to look over to him and see his worried expression. "You okay?"

"...Yeah," Alexis replied. "I think so...it was just a dream, I guess." She then put a paw on her forehead. "I was back home...but...everything was on fire...and a lot of our neighbors were dead."

"What?!" Daniel whispered. "D...did you see my Mom, or Wallace or Dustin?!"

"I-I couldn't tell..." Alexis admitted. "I was too busy looking for...for Dad."

"...Did you find him?" Daniel asked.

"...I...I woke up before I could," Alexis lied. "Still...that was scary."

"...You don't think that's really happening back at home, right now, do you?" asked Daniel.

"I dunno," Alexis answered. "I'd rather not think about it, really."

"...If you say so," Daniel said, "but I'm here if you wanna talk. Just so you know."

"Thanks, Danny," Alexis smiled, which caused the shiny Vulpix to smile back at her. However, the tender moment was short-lived when they heard the door open, and in walked Jigen, along with the Krookodile and a Kabutops.

"Rise and shine, ladies," Jigen smirked as he walked in, causing Kuro to glare at him. "Hope you've rested okay...because it's time to decide your punishment...Kuro."

Kuro only growled at the Incineroar while Shira whimpered worriedly as she shrunk back behind him, and Satsuki glared in defiance.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kuro. "Take out my other eye? I'll just learn to live without it!"

"Oh, believe me, I would," Jigen said with a sinister chuckle, "but...that would be so boring. No, Kuro...I'm going to repay you...by killing that runt."

Kuro's jaw dropped before he glanced back at Shira, who whimpered in fear.

"Shira- _chan_...!" Satsuki whispered.

"N-no," Kuro said. "Please, not her! Kill me, instead!"

"Why should I bother?" asked Jigen. "Seeing that horrified look on your face is much more satisfying than money."

Kuro's ears fell to the sides of his head as the Krookodile opened the cell and walked in, forcing the two Poochyena to back away. Kuro growled viciously in an attempt to ward off the Krookodile, but it didn't seem to be working. Just when it looked like Shira was about to get caught, however...

"Hey!"

Jigen and his goons turned to look at Alexis, who glared up at him.

"...Take me, instead," said Alexis.

"Huh?!" Daniel questioned.

"You?" asked Jigen in bewilderment.

"Alexis, no! Are you crazy?!" Daniel cried. "Don't do this!"

"Yeah, this never had anything to do with you in the first place!" Kuro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked. "This has got everything to do with me."

"What do you mean?!" Kuro questioned. "Why would you give yourself up for me?!"

"...Because you and Shira are my friends," said Alexis with a serious expression.

"W...what?" Kuro muttered in bewilderment and disbelief. "But...but you just met me-"

"Enough of this," Jigen said as he opened up the cell and grabbed Alexis by the back of her vest. "If this fat pup wants to sacrifice herself, so be it. Besides, it's only a matter of time until I execute you all, one-by-one."

"Hey! Who are you callin' fat?!" Alexis questioned as she was taken away.

"Alexis!" Daniel cried. "Alexis, no!"

"This is terrible!" Satsuki exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!"

"She...considers me a friend?" Kuro whispered.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man!" Daniel said as he paced about, worriedly. "What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

XXX

Outside of Jigen's hideout...Ella, Zach, and Ven stood before the entrance, the first wearing a wicked smirk on her face while her brothers stood at the left and right of her. Ven snickered as he fidgeted where he stood. The Jolteon even bounced up and down, excitedly, to Zach's annoyance.

"Stop that, Ven," the Vaporeon chided. "Can't you ever control yourself?"

"Leave our youngest brother be, Zach," said Ella. "After all, it's not every day he gets to enjoy his job." She then smirked at Ven, who giggled as if he were in glee.

"Kill, kill, kill...!" he chanted. "Heeheeheeheehee~!"

"...So...let's go," smirked Ella as she and her brothers walked into the hideout.

 **Until Next Time...**

* * *

I did not mean to take so long updating this story. So sorry for the long wait for those of you who enjoy reading it.

Review, please!


End file.
